Kana Ise
|birth date= dangan.tistory.com: Kana Ise Profile (Korean) |height=160 cm |weight=50 kg |bust= * 72 cm * 75 cmKana is one of characters whose height, weight, and/or chest sizes are changed in the final version of the game. This is shown in her report card profile. |blood type=AB |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates=Murdered by Mikihiko Koyasunaga |family= |creator=Team MonoLab (팀 모노라보) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Blowback}} '''Kana Ise' (이세 카나 Ise Kana) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Blowback created by Team MonoLab. She is known as the Super High School Level Voice Actress (초고교급 성우 Cho go gyo geup seong-u). Gallery :For more images of Kana, see Danganronpa Blowback/Image Gallery and Kana Ise/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Kana is a 17-year-oldKana's age is confirmed during her introduction to Kazuki Watanabe in the game, which is written below for reference: :"Hooray~ Hello! It's everyone's idol, Kana Ise! And I'm 17 years old like a flower! Please treat me well. Kira~☆" high school girl with light rosy skin and pale azure eyes. Her bright turquoise hair is loose with a single lock held up by a pink bow, which also changes form or state according to her emotions. She wears a bright aqua green dress with light yellow Chelsea collar and a lace tied in its middle with dark teal round symbols printed on it. Her dress has puffed sleeves and yellow trim on the sleeve edges, breast pocket, and around below her chest. It also has faded purple tinges on the hem and a light purple frill layered underneath. She also wears light pink tights with heart patterns and light brown wooden sandals with strap buckles and tall heels. Name Etymology Kana's first name uses the kanji 香 (ka) meaning "incense" or "smell", and 菜 (na) meaning "greens" or "vegetables". Her last name, Ise, uses the kanji 伊 (i'') meaning "that one", and 瀬 (''se) meaning "rapids" or "current". The meanings of the second kanji in both her first and last name, "greens" and "rapids" respectively, may refer to the green and blue color scheme of her clothes. It is possible that her given name is based on many voice actresses whose first name is also "Kana". Personality History Killing Game Kana would be one of the fifteen students to introduce herself to Kazuki. After her introduction, an anonymous announcement would play directing all of the students to the Gym. At arrival, Monokuma would show himself to the students with him soon announcing the start of the Killing Game. Soon after the start of the Killing Game, Kana, Seina and Yosaku would start hosting morning announcements to the other students, intended to keep tensions low for the most part. On the first day of the announcement however, Kana would break a CD player in the announcement room. Although doing so, she would be safe from punishment, seemingly forgiven for the breakage. Over the next days Kana would witness Yosaku's "shut down mode", and would also be given a motive by Monokuma. A day after the motive was given, Kana and Seina would both give the morning announcement as usual. Although Yosaku would be dead at the time, she would be tricked into believing he was in his "shut down mode" due to her witnessing it beforehand. Seina and Kana would then agree to carry on visiting the room every two hours to check on Yosaku, mostly to ensure nobody had attacked him. At 5 o' clock during the day, Kana and Seina would leave the Gym to, once again, verify Yosaku's state. However, Kana would go back to the Gym not long after to verify his attendance at the sleepover with Chinami. Before she could get an answer though, Chinami would quickly walk away without answering. Afterwards Kana would go to her room to rest for a little while but would instead fall asleep. She would wake up hours later worried that she had missed the night transmission. Once entering the room again, Kana would discover that Yosaku had in fact been killed, thus letting out a scream. Youtube: Danganronpa Blowback Climax 1 Sub Esp/Eng Kana's Fate After the Sports Event was finished, Mikihiko asked her to teach him how to swim since she is the best swimmer out of the group. She accepted without thought, unbeknownst to his dark intentions. He was going to kill her out of pure stress of the struggles of his personal life, bullying, and family issues. She grabbed the swimming lessons book and brought it to the pool at midnight. At the same time, Mikihiko went to the gym to exchange a black coin for a knife and brought it to the pool. There, Mikihiko changed his clothes first, and when he was finished, Kana went into the girls locker room, giving him time to place one of the dolls he usually carries with him next to the pool, then hid near the boys locker room. When Kana came out, she picked up the doll out of curiosity. That resulted in Mikihiko sneaking up behind her and cutting her Achilles' tendons, causing her to fall face down. Finally, he sat on top of Kana, stabbing her in the back repeatedly and killing her. After that, Mikihiko washed himself in the pool and went back to the boys locker room to change, placing the doll on a table while he changed. Doing this left a blood stain on the table however, so he wiped it off with Ryo's swimsuit in order to frame him. However, Shozo discovered the body before anyone else and proceeded to put all the black coins the group had collected in Ryo's sock, thus putting more evidence against him. That morning, the group discovered Kana's body. Talent & Abilities Voice Actress References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Female